I'll Make A Man Out Of You
by Silas Dane
Summary: Jaune's training is going a bit slowly, too slow for Pyrrha's liking. So she enlists Team RWBY to help him improve faster and more efficiently. As the title suggests, there is something included as an extra in this fanfiction. Something I had a lot of fun doing.


**A/N: I had so much fun transitioning the song to fit the RWBY universe, you people have no idea how fun this was. I used Pyrrha training Jaune for the reference. Well I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did in creating it. The lyrics might sound a little bit odd on some parts, but it's nothing too serious.  
**

**I also wrote a story for this at the end so I don't get flagged for breaking the guidelines again. The story at the end was inspired by Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Gotta love those martial arts masters of his though. Apachai Hopachai!  
**

**-Silas Dane**

_**Disclaimer: RWBY content belongs to Rooster Teeth and the song belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

_**I'll Make a Man Out of You (RWBY Parody)**__**  
**_

_**Lyrics**_

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Grimm  
Did they send me a coward  
When I asked for Jaune  
You're the saddest wimp I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your semblance  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic boy  
And you can't fight for shit  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

_I'm never going to catch my breath  
Say goodbye to Mom who loved me  
Boy was I a fool for asking Pyrrha to train me  
No wonder boys are scared of her  
Hope she doesn't end up killing me  
Now I really wish that I really knew how to fight_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the flying Ruby  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great Weiss Schnee  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of an angry Yang  
Mysterious as the cat side of the Blake!_

_Time is racing toward us  
Till the Grimm arrive  
Listen to my advice  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the flying Ruby  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great Weiss Schnee  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of an angry Yang  
Mysterious as the cat side of the Blake!_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the flying Ruby  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great Weiss Schnee  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of an angry Yang  
Mysterious as the cat side of the Blake!_

* * *

**_Story  
_**

Pyrrha was walking with Jaune into the forest during a sunny Saturday morning. It was time for training once again. But why the forest?

"What are we doing all the way out here, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, yawning.

"I thought it might be time for a change in pace of your training." She smirked.

"A change in pace? You mean a change in environment?"

"Well _that, _and a change in pace. I calculated that you will never be ready for the tournament in time with the pace we're having you train. So I brought in some help to speed up your training from six months to two months."

Help? What help? "Two months? You're going to make me do some sort of extreme workout aren't you?"

"A workout _and _extreme training." There was that smirk again. Oh this can't be good.

They stopped at the edge of a wide open clearing that stretched for miles across in all directions from all directions. There were a few scattered trees and boulders so it wasn't completely clear. But what caught Jaune's attention were four individuals waiting for them.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Team RWBY? What are they doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to help with your training, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you." Weiss said.

"I wanted to read a new book I bought." Blake complained.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Yang jumped up, fist in the air. More excited by the fact she gets to torture Jaune with intense exercises.

"So . . . What exactly is my training going to be now?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"It's going to be the same, but with a twist." She pointed to Team RWBY. "Every time I knock you down on the ground, they get to work on your weakest points. Which is actually all of the necessary things needed to be a great fighter: Speed, Strategy, Cunning, Strength. And I'm sorry for saying this in advance, but you lack those strengths." She smiled, the smile that always made things seem a lot less offensive.

"Gee, thanks." Jaune rolled his eyes. "So I have to keep training until you can't knock me down anymore?"

"That or until you knock me off my feet." She replied, challenge in her voice.

"Alright, sounds simple enough." Jaune drew his family sword and shield and took the stance Pyrrha helped him get comfortable with. Staying low and keeping a stable balance.

Pyrrha drew her sword and shield as well. "You ready, Jaune?"

"Sure- Whoa!" He was already on the ground with a swift sweeping kick that he wasn't expecting.

"Always be alert and ready Jaune," Pyrrha was secretly enjoying this and Jaune could see it.

"Ugh. . . . Now what?" Jaune got back on his feet.

"You'll be training your speed with me first." Ruby stepped forward. "Try to keep up with me!" She smirked before zooming away in the blink of an eye.

"Oh come on!" Jaune ran after her, hopelessly trying to even catch the dust she kicks up with her speed.

An hour later, Jaune fell to the ground exhausted in front of the girls. "I made it . . . back . . . "

"Your speed definitely needs work." Ruby giggled.

"Now for strategy." Weiss kicked him onto his feet.

"Ow!"

"You always look for an opening, but if you can't find an opening, create one." Weiss stood in front of Jaune with her rapier drawn. She jabbed at his chest, which made Jaune bring his shield up to block. Weiss had faked that jab and swept his feet off the ground. "You can also fake a strike to throw your opponent off. And use your environment to your advantage." She drew a glyph and aimed ice bolts at him.

"Waah!" Jaune ran for cover behind a rock which the ice bolts hit.

"Good. Remember to work on your speed too. You have to have the agility to perform a split second change in strategy."

"I guess it's my turn then." Blake stepped forward, unsheathing her transformable sword. "Never be predictable in combat, it could cost you." She said, walking forward with her sword down to her side.

Jaune didn't know what to do, he saw a clear opening for attack, so he took it. His sword connected with air while Blake came around behind him and kicked him to the ground.

He grunted in pain. "Ow . . . "

"You need to work on the other two things before I can help you with your training. You need the speed, like what Weiss said, to react to sudden changes and rework your strategy. Only then can you be unpredictable in combat effectively." Blake sheathed her sword and Yang shook her head.

"I'd help you with strength, but it won't do you any good until you do what Blake says, Jaune."

"Oh come on, how hard can strength training be? What am I going to be doing? Push ups?"

Yang went over to the nearest boulder and picked it up with one hand, making Jaune's jaw drop. "No way!"

She smirked, dropping the boulder creating a loud _crash! _"That's what you and I are going to be working on for your strength training." She winked and Ruby stepped forward again.

"Come on, keep up!" She zoomed away again.

"Oh come on!" Jaune ran after her.

_**Two months later . . . **_

Jaune still wasn't able to keep up with Ruby, but he could at least move at a comfortably fast speed. He wasn't as strategic as Weiss, but he knew what he was doing in combat now. He wasn't as sneaky and unpredictable as Blake, but he was able to throw her off a few times. And Jaune was no where near as strong as Yang, but he could at least pick up a boulder without struggling too much.

Now all that was left was to beat Pyrrha.

"Show me how much you've improved, Jaune." Pyrrha taunted.

"You got it, Pyrrha." He felt a hell of a lot more confident now. Blade clashed against blade, shields clanged as steel bounced off of it, dirt and dust was kicked up constantly, and Pyrrha actually had to work to win.

Jaune still lost, but he made Pyrrha work really hard in their sparring match. She chuckled, helping him up on his feet. "I'm very impressed at your improvement, Jaune. I knew this intense training would work." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well . . . If it wasn't for your help, I would still be the same wimpy guy." He smirked.

"Nice job, lover boy." Yang patted him on the shoulder before she left with the rest of her team.

When they were out of sight, he smiled at Pyrrha. "So, in celebration of my improvement what do you say to me treating you to dinner?"

"That would be great, Jaune. I'd be happy to accompany you."


End file.
